No me dejes solo
by Nalcon
Summary: Nuevamente hay sucesos extraños, mas bien sucesos extraños solo para una persona. Kadaj buscando un porque y con la ayuda de Cloud sabra la verdad de su corazon y mucho mas yaoi: CxK advertencias: MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Que es esta sensación, siento mi cuerpo muy pesado, mi cabeza y mi mano duelen…aquellos recuerdos, "madre" o más que eso "Yazoo y Loz" ¿Dónde están¿Así es la muerte? O mejor dicho ¿es así como debo pagar mis errores? Parece que no, una suave luz llega a mis ojos estoy saliendo de aquel infierno…veo borroso ¿Dónde estoy?

- Hasta que despiertas – Una voz de una chica, la conozco. Era la chica que estaba con…  
- Cloud…- susurre.  
- El no esta ahora pero venga déjame cambiar tus vendajes – Ella esta diferente, tiene un pequeño bulto en su vientre y tiene una mejor cara.  
- ¿Porque haces esto? – intentando incorporarme en la cama. – yo…yo intente matarte ¿recuerdas? – esta ves me senté aunque sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza – auch -.  
- Ten cuidado tus heridas aun no sanan – comenzando a preparar las cosas.  
- ¿Por qué…lo haces? – Volví a peguntar  
- Tu no tenias la culpa -  
- ¿eh? -  
- Ninguno de ustedes tenia la culpa, tu y los demás estaban cegados pero, eso cambio ahora – y me da una sonrisa.  
- ¿sabes donde están ellos? – mientras me cambia los vendajes de mi mano.  
- si – deja de momentos de hacer lo anterior y se toca el vientre – uno de ellos esta conmigo…-  
- Tu estas…- y ella asiente.  
- Tengo seis meses de embarazo ¿no es genial? -  
- ¿de quien es? – y ella comenzó a reír.  
- Bueno es algo cómico la verdad porque antes le odiaba, pero te daré pistas, la primera vez que nos vimos fue en la Iglesia, en una batalla -  
- ¿Loz? – dije muy sorprendido. – ¿tanto a pasado? -  
- si, alrededor de un año -  
- "un…un año" – pensé, que terrible me perdí un año, un año de muchas situaciones, luego me tome el pijama y comencé a tocarme el cabello, estaba igual de largo yo no tenia gran cambio (n/a: quédate así ¬)  
- me encontraron! – Ella se puso seria y desvió la mirada ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?  
- Fueron hace dos días, estábamos todos en las afueras de Midgar -  
- ¿Todos? -  
- si, Yazoo esta de pareja con Reno y al igual que yo esta embarazado aunque tiene tan solo tres semanas -  
- ¡Con ese!!!! ¬¬ - dije muy enfurecido  
- si con ese ¬¬ y calla que quiero contar la historia! -  
- bueno sigue ù.u "ese Reno me las pagara" -  
- Estábamos de picnic como lo hacemos regularmente todos los sábados, la verdad es que nos reuníamos para dejar flores en una lapida en memoria de tu muerte ya que no habíamos encontrado tu cuerpo porque como sabes desapareciste en los brazos de Cloud…- al decir aquello mis mejillas comenzaron arder ¿Qué será de Cloud¿Seguiría tan apuesto como antes? Pero preferí ponerle atención a la chica. – Dejamos aquello en el lugar de lo sucedido, pero cuando llegamos ahí en vez de encontrar eso te encontramos a ti –

Ella volvió a mirarme directo a los ojos, al parecer todo lo que decía era verdad.

- tenias una herida en tu frente y en aquella mano pero nada mas…-  
- pe…pero en un año debe existir cambio, mi cabello o algo – dije de forma desesperada – sigo igual, a que Yazoo a de tener el cabello mas largo o corto quien sabe, y Loz – sonrió – va ser papa – observo a la chica – tu nombre es Tifa ¿verdad? -  
- si¿Cómo lo recuerdas? -  
- bueno…- de nuevo el calor en mis mejillas [1- Cloud lo repitió un par de veces – jugando con la sabana – y supuse que eras tu además de la voz –

- te acuerdas mucho de Cloud por lo visto -  
- ehm u////u – desvió la mirada y le miro de nuevo pero procurando que mis cabellos tapen un poco mi rostro – quisiera verlos, a Yazoo y a Loz…quiero saber si aun me recuerdan…si aun…me quieren -  
- por supuesto que lo hacen! No debes pensar así Kadaj -  
- seamos realistas, me perdí un año…un año de muchas cosas, no estuve cuando Loz supo la noticia de ser padre y de Yazoo tampoco. Me siento como si…no encajara -  
- no vuelvas a decir eso – una nueva voz, muy masculina  
- ¿Loz? – este se acerca a mi y me abraza muy fuerte, vaya extrañaba ese cariño – no llores Loz – recuerdo cuando le decía esa frase, ahora secaba aquellas lagrimas.  
- has vuelto después de tanto tiempo -  
- hm…si – suspiro – después de mucho tiempo.

Nos quedamos charlando, Loz me contó como fue su reacción al saber que era papá yo solo reía, no recuerdo que alguna vez haya reído de felicidad, siempre lo hacia por maldad o ironía, pero de esta forma se sentía muy bien. Dio la noche y ellos se marcharon Tifa me dijo que vendría en la mañana para cambiar de nuevo mis vendajes pero, ahora que desperté no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de pisar tierra firme.

Me senté en la cama y solo apoye mis dedos en el suelo, estaba frió, luego con las manos saque fuerzas para levantarme, pero caí de inmediato.

- mierda – me tuve que sentar, mis piernas estaban adormecidas, llevaba durmiendo un año ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?  
lo intente de nuevo, esta vez afirmándome de cosas hasta que vi un armario apartado, lo normal seria tener solo uno pero aquí habían dos. La habitación consta de dos camas, es sencilla pero muy acogedora así que relacione que al dormir alguien mas aquí aquel armario era de aquella persona pero mi curiosidad fue mayor. Al abrir la puerta quede asombrado solo estaba mi traje colgado y al lado estaba mi Souba [2.  
- "como" – acaricie mi traje, estaba gastado, más de lo común luego desenvaine mi katana, la toque, tanto tiempo sin usarla, pero luego sentí ruido, deje todo tal y como estaba, me introduje a la cama y me hice el dormido.

Sentí a alguien entrar pero no volteé, sentí como dejaba algo que al parecer era pesado porque emitía mucho ruido, luego un peso cerca de mis pies.  
- me dijeron que habías despertado – "o no, eras tu…no hables tan suave me causas cosas!" – Extraño que me digas nii-san – ahora acaricias mis cabellos, quiero vete, pero se siente bien. – Espero mañana poder verte…ver tus ojos, esos turquesas que me gustan – "Espera no es normal que hables así". – que cosas digo…menos mal que estas dormido -.

Luego se levanto, yo…no sabia que hacer, que pensar, porque no me gire y le abrace o algo por el estilo. Pensar que cuando peleábamos yo ya sentía aquel cariño por el, más allá de un nii-san lo quería para mí.

No recuerdo en que momento me dormí, solo se que tuve un sueño muy hermoso aunque recuerdo poco, en la madrugada nuevamente sentí ruido, al parecer eras tu, dormido sentí tu presencia muy cerca de mi y al igual que unas horas antes acariciaste mis cabellos, retiraste tu mano pero, yo quería mas. Me gire y te tome de la mano.  
- solo…solo quédate un poquito mas conmigo – te dije mirando a tus hermosos ojos, ese azul que me hace olvidar quien realmente soy.  
- Kadaj…- dijiste en un susurro  
- Por favor no quiero que te vayas– volví a insistir, pero tu comenzaste nuevamente a acaricias mis cabellos pero tras la cabeza era muy rico.  
- duerme…-  
Mis ojo se iban cerrando solos no quería, no quería dormirme pero pude ver su rostro.  
- no…quiero…-

Nuevamente despierto, me incorpore de inmediato buscándole pero no estaba.  
- ya era hora niño -  
- ¿Qué haces acá? – Dije de forma seria  
- ¿De esa forma tratas a tu cuñado? -  
- Dejaste embarazado a Yazoo! -  
- Pero bien que lo…- y recibió un golpe – lo siento amor T.T -  
- Tu no te callas nunca Reno ¬¬, ya salgo debo hablar con Kadaj – Reno dejo la habitación. – Kadaj yo…-  
- estas con unos de los hombres de Rufus, uno que ayudo en el escondite de madre, que nos quería matar -  
- Eso es pasado -  
- Para ustedes es pasado¿Por qué me encontraron¿Por qué no pude morir en ese momento? Sigo igual! – ya no evite el llorar me sentía mal, Yazoo estaba hermoso y no lo envidio siempre debió ser así pero yo…sigo siendo como un niño -  
- Eso no es verdad…por favor no pienses así…-  
- Déjame solo…- tapándose con las sabanas, Yazoo se levanto y salio de la habitación, Kadaj solo sollozaba.

Continuara.

[1 Sonrojado  
[2 Es el nombre de la katana que utiliza en la pelicula


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

Yazoo salio preocupado de la habitación, jamás había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su pequeño hermano y menos aun tanta tristeza contenida.  
Cuando llego donde los demás Loz ya estaba con ellos.  
- Como te fue? – le pregunta su novio y futuro esposo de Yazoo.  
- No quiere hablar…quizo que dejara la habitación.- Yazoo no aguanto y lloro en los brazos de su amado, por estar presente Tifa, Loz no hizo ningún acto de impulsividad.  
- Supe que había despertado -  
- Vincent! No des esos sustos! -  
- Lo siento Tifa -  
- Este aparece de la nada – dice Reno acercándose a Loz

En algún momento nos matara de un infarto -  
- ¬¬ - Vincent miro a Reno y Loz, estos se quedaron calladitos sino querían morir jóvenes – Es común que se sienta de aquella forma -  
- ¿Común? ¿le llamas común el que no quiera vernos?!  
- Loz amor tranquilo…-  
- Kadaj a diferencia de ustedes sigue siendo un espíritu -  
- ¿Que? – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, que era lo que quería explicar Vincent de todo esto.  
- Es imposible – hablo esta vez Yazoo – El es de nuestra sangre, es imposible que sea aun un espíritu -  
- Kadaj es 0 humano a diferencia de ustedes, como saben iba a ser el siguiente Sephiroth gracias a las células de Jenova, el era el único que podía ya que ustedes tienen sangre humana por eso no desaparecieron como lo hizo Kadaj -  
- Y eso…que significa? – dijo Loz en un hilillo de voz mientras Tifa le abrazaba.  
- Kadaj puede desaparecer en cualquier momento -  
- no…debe ser una broma una pesadilla mi hermano no puede desaparecer – Reno al ver las condiciones que estaba Yazoo decidió mejor sentarlo.  
- Eso no sucederá – se escucho otra voz a las presentes  
- Cloud! – Dijo Tifa al verle  
- Dime Vincent ¿Qué mas sabes sobre esto? –

Kadaj ya tenia su traje puesto y con su katana en mano, observo por las ventanas y vio dos motos: una que era igual a la que tenia, supuso que seria de Yazoo y Loz y la otra…  
- de Cloud…- dijo de manera baja, sin mas salto por la ventana y se subió a la moto de uno de sus hermanos – "lo siento" – y se marcho.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Pregunta Reno mientras se acerca a la ventana  
- es mi moto – dice Yazoo – no puede ser que…-  
- yo iré tras el – Cloud salio de la casa subiéndose a su moto – lo traeré lo antes posible – y se marcho.

Kadaj llego a un bosque donde estaba situado también un lago, se había ido lo mas rápido posible, no quería que sus hermanos ni Cloud le encontraran, permanecía arrodillado en el pasto y con la punta de la katana en su cuello.  
- así…todo mi sufrimiento y el de los demás se acabara – apretó aun mas su katana y al momento en que iba hacer la acción una mano le detuvo.  
- solo dejaras mas sufrimiento - en un acto de reflejo Kadaj salto hacia otro lado – no hagas sufrir a las personas que quieres -  
- no es así…- desviando la mirada – yo no soy como mis hermanos, yo no debería estar acá – nuevamente sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos, un cuerpo ajeno al suyo le abraza y el hizo lo mismo – Cloud…¿Por qué haces esto? -  
- no lo se…- susurro muy cerca del oído del otro.  
- intente matarte ¿recuerdas? – Sollozaba Kadaj  
- si lo recuerdo pero…estas acá que es lo que vale -  
- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! Mis hermanos están felices yo estorbo no se porque me encontraron quiero mo…- Y fue callado por unos suaves labios, el fuerte cuerpo de Cloud le mantenía abrazado con suavidad, Kadaj se demoro en corresponder al beso pero luego de unos momentos el aire les falto.  
- si dices que no tienes razón de vivir por favor conviérteme en tu razón de vida -  
- Cloud…-  
- Me costo encontrarte y no permitiré perderte de nuevo, no…yo decidí proteger al ser que amo, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que sucedió con Aeris, no quiero que se repita –

Kadaj estaba un poco conmocionado, jamás pensó que le diría tales palabras pero eso le alegraba.

- yo…- apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Cloud – estaré contigo – ahora solo le observo.  
- te prometo que…- pero Kadaj le hizo callar con su dedo indice.  
- yo no se mucho de esto…es la primera vez que mi pecho arde de esta forma y siento como mariposas en mi estomago ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes a esto? – sonrío al escuchar aquello, Kadaj seguía igual de inocente y eso era unas de las cosas que mas amaba hasta ahora.  
- se llama "amor" Kadaj….-  
- amor…- comenzó a reír – si quiero sentir eso por ti -

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez Kadaj le abrazo por el cuello profundizando mas aquella calidez que había experimentado hace unos pocos minutos, le gustaba ese juego, aunque no entendía del porque Cloud cerraba los ojos pero el hizo lo mismo.  
- "si el lo hace yo también" -

Continuara


End file.
